Virtual Reality (VR), also known as immersive multimedia or computer-simulated reality, is a computer technology that replicates an environment, real or imagined, and simulates a user's physical presence and environment to allow for user interaction. That is, a VR operation comprehensively unitizes Computer Graphics systems, physical presence, and interface equipment (e.g., controllers) to provide immersive user experience in a computer-generated three-dimensional (3D) interactive environment. For users, visual perception is a foundation of realistic and immersive experience and, thus, currently most VR applications and stereoscopic applications are committed to the development of stereoscopic display of the virtual scene.
Virtual scenes can be created by computers via Open Graphics Library (OpenGL) and other graphics engines, and presented in a real scene through a display. That is, the virtual scenes are displayed by the display. Virtual scenes can also be created through capturing images of physical objects. The real scene is referred to a user's observation space, and a user in a fixed position of the real scene is able to observe the virtual scene displayed by the display, i.e., the virtual scene is observed by the user's eyes.
To achieve a stereoscopic display of the virtual scene created by graphics engines, Computer Graphics systems are adopted to convert the virtual scene to a virtual stereoscopic scene, such that the virtual stereoscopic scene can be displayed in the real scene. In existing technologies, fixed linear conversion parameters are often adopted to convent the virtual scene to the virtual stereoscopic scene. However, such a linear conversion method may result a poor fusion of the virtual scene and the real observation space (i.e., real scene), and the corresponding 3D effect may also be poor.
To achieve a stereoscopic display of the virtual scene created by capturing images of physical objects, stereoscopic images of the physical objects are often captured by dual cameras, and the corresponding virtual stereoscopic scenes are restored based on the stereoscopic images of the physical objects. However, due to subjectivity and randomness of the dual cameras, a fusion of the virtual scene and the real observation space (i.e., real scene) may be poor, and the corresponding 3D effect may also be poor. It may be very time consuming to try various approaches to realize a better fusion of the virtual scene and the real observation space, as well as, a better 3D effect, which may not be applicable to high-volume and high-efficiency industry output.
Thus, how to find a method to rapidly convert a virtual scene to a virtual stereoscopic scene and to display the virtual stereoscopic scene in a real scene, featured with a desired fusion of the virtual scenes and the real scene and a desired 3D effect, now becomes an urgent problem to be solved.
The disclosed method, apparatus and device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.